


can i be your boyfriend? can i?

by ginnyweaslayz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Filipino AU, M/M, Romance, Unbetaed we die like men, chansoo filipino au, lapslock, tagalog au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweaslayz/pseuds/ginnyweaslayz
Summary: a short sequel to 'delivery for mr. doh kyungsoo!'ano na bang nangyari kay kyungsoo at sa kanyang favorite delivery guy turned manliligaw?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	can i be your boyfriend? can i?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a work of boredom. hehe. as usual, un-betaed yung fic na 'to. i only made this for fun so if it's not up to your standards wag niyo na lang basahin. chour. i hope you will enjoy reading this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it. miss na miss ko na chansoo.
> 
> sorry for the grammar mistakes!!

_6:30 A.M._

mahimbing ang tulog ni kyungsoo nang magising siya sa kanyang alarm clock. ayaw pa sana niyang bumangon pero 8:00 A.M. ang klase niya at 6:30 A.M. na, kung hindi pa siya babangon paniguradong malelate na siya. nagsimula na siyang tumayo at kinuha niya ang kanyang phone sa side table para i-off ang alarm niya. napangiti si kyungsoo, sa isip-isip niya kung araw-araw ba naman siyang makakatanggap ng _good morning_ message sa manliligaw niya, eh g na g na siyang gumising ng maaga.

**[chanyeol]** : good morning, kyungsoo! 

_[kyungsoo]_ : good morning din, chanyeol. aga nagising ah?

**[chanyeol]** : hatid kita sa 8am class mo, diba?

_[kyungsoo]_ : ha? wag na. nakakahiya naman sa'yo. afternoon pa start ng classes mo, right?

**[chanyeol]** : it's okay, soo. wag ka ng mahiya. :)

_[kyungsoo]_ : oo na, sige na. ingat ka sa byahe.

**[chanyeol]** : see you! 7:15 andyan na ako sa inyo.

matapos makipag-usap kay chanyeol, pinatong ulit ni kyungsoo ang phone niya sa side table at nagsimula na siyang mag-ayos. umaga pa lang, pero binuo na agad ni chanyeol ang araw niya. hindi maiwasan kiligin ni kyungsoo. magdadalawang buwan na rin simula nang ligawan siya ni chanyeol at masasabi niyang mabait at thoughtful talaga ang manliligaw niya.

tuwing maaga ang klase niya, chanyeol will always try to offer na ihatid siya sa uni if kakayanin sa schedule niya. nahihiya man si kyungsoo pero ito na rin ang way niya para makasama at mas makilala pa si chanyeol. lagi rin itong may good morning message para sa kanya at hindi niya nakakalimutan paalalahanan si kyungsoo na kumain on time with his _kumain ka na ba?_ text messages. so syempre being the marupok person that he is, nahuhulog na siya kay chanyeol. 

after 30 minutes, nakapag-ayos at ready na siya. palabas na si kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto at pababa na sa kanilang living room ng marinig niya na nag-uusap si chanyeol at ang mama niya. alam ng magulang ni kyungsoo na nililigawan siya ni chanyeol, ayaw niya kasing maglihim sa kanila kaya noong mag-iisang buwan ng nanliligaw sa kanya si chanyeol ay pinakilala niya na ito sa kanyang magulang.

hindi naman nagalit ang parents niya, basta’t pinaalalahanan lang silang dalawa ni chanyeol na wag pababayaan ang kanilang pag-aaral. so far, so good naman si chanyeol sa parents niya, mukhang boto na nga sila lalo na yung mama niya.

naabutan niyang nagtatawanan ang dalawa, napakunot tuloy siya ng noo baka mamaya pinapahiya na siya ng mama niya kay chanyeol at nagkukwento na ito ng embarrassing moments ni kyungsoo during his childhood.

“anong pinag-uusapan niyo?” napatingin si chanyeol at ang mama niya sakanya.

“wala naman, ‘nak. wag kang mag-alala hindi kita pinapahiya sa manliligaw mo.” sagot ng mama niya sa tanong niya.

nalipat ang tingin ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol, “tara na?” grabe. hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo na isipin na ang gwapo gwapo ni chanyeol. naka-white tshirt lang naman siya, ripped jeans, at baseball cap pero ang lakas pa rin ng appeal nito.

ngumiti si chanyeol sa kanya, “tara.” bago sila makaalis ay pinigilan muna sila ng mama ni kyungsoo.

“chanyeol, nakapagluto ako ng favorite mo na sinigang na baboy. eto baunin mo na. patikim mo na din sa parents mo.” napakunot ulit ng noo si kyungsoo, bakit si chanyeol may baon, siya yung anak dito pero siya yung walang baon.

“ma, bakit ako walang baon?” tanong ni kyungsoo sa mama niya.

“eh hindi ba’t wala ka namang afternoon class? 12PM uwi mo. saktong lunch, deretso ka ng umuwi dito sa bahay.”

napangiwi naman si kyungsoo, mukhang may favoritism ang mama niya. last time he checked hindi naman doh ang last name ni chanyeol.

kinuha ni chanyeol ang tupperware mula sa mama ni kyungsoo, “naku po, mrs. doh, nagabala pa po kayo. siguradong masarap ‘to, thank you po.” pinalo ng mahina ni mrs. doh ang braso ni chanyeol, “tita na lang itawag mo sa akin, ‘nak. nakakatanda yung mrs. doh at isa pa magiging boyfriend ka rin naman ng anak ko.” sabay wink kay chanyeol at kyungsoo.

hiyang-hiya na si kyungsoo sa ginagawa ng mama niya kung kaya’t naman napasigaw siya ng, “MA NAMAN! bye alis na kami baka ma-late pa ako sa klase ko. see you later” habang tuwang-tuwa naman ang manliligaw niya.

“bye, ‘nak. ingat kayo sa byahe.”

sa wakas, asa labas na sila ng bahay ngayon. naka-park ang vespa ni chanyeol sa tapat ng bahay nila. simula ng umalis si chanyeol sa kanyang part time job para mas makapag-focus sa studies niya mas nagkaroon siya ng free time para ihatid si kyungsoo sa morning class niya.

“soo, halika dito. suot ko helmet sayo.” lumapit naman si kyungsoo kay chanyeol.

sinuot na ni chanyeol ang helmet kay kyungsoo at nagkatinginan sila, “soo, narinig mo yon? tita na daw itawag ko sa mama mo. legal na legal na tayo sa family natin. matamis mong oo na lang ang kulang.” sabay kindat kay kyungsoo.

feeling ni kyungsoo namula ang buong pagkatao niya sa sinabi ni chanyeol. naramdaman niyang nag-init ang pisngi at tenga niya, “heh. pang-asar ka. tara na, ayoko ma-late.” tumawa na lang si chanyeol sa pagsusungit ni kyungsoo dahil alam naman niya ang tunay na nararamdaman ng nililigawan niya.

“yes, boss. hawak kang maigi sa akin. ayaw kitang ma-fall……. sa iba.” last na banat ni chanyeol bago siya kinurot ni kyungsoo sa tagiliran nito.

naisip na lang ni kyungsoo, paano pa siya mafafall sa iba kung hulog na hulog na siya kay chanyeol and luckily for him may sasalo naman sakanya.

\--

after 30 minutes of byahe, nakarating na din sila ng uni. sakto lang si kyungsoo for his 8am class. pagkababa na pagkababa ni kyungsoo sa vespa ni chanyeol,

sinalubong na siya ng best friend niyang si baekhyun na nag-aabang sa kanya sa gate.

yumakap si baekhyun kay kyungsoo, “good morning, kyungja!” “good morning, baek.” matapos magyakapan ang dalawang magkaibigan, ngumiti si baekhyun kay chanyeol at binati rin ito.

“chanyeol, thank you sa paghatid. ingat ka pauwi.” ngumiti si kyungsoo kay chanyeol.

“you’re welcome, soo. basta ikaw. ingat ka din & have a nice day. text kita agad kapag nakauwi na ako.” ngumiti pabalik si chanyeol kay kyungsoo at nagflying kiss pa ito.

natawa naman si baekhyun sa dalawang nagliligawan kaya hindi niya sinayang ang opportunity na inisin ang dalawa, “ang lalandi. sana all may jowa at ka-flying kiss.” sabay ngiti ng nakakaloko kay chanyeol at kyungsoo.

pinalo naman ni kyungsoo ang braso ni baekhyun at wala ng nagawa ang best friend nito kundi mag-pout.

“sige na yeol, pasok na kami ni baek. bye! love u!”

nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo sa nasabi niya. makikita din sa expression ni chanyeol ang pagkagulat nito at sa isang tabi naman ay tawang-tawa si baekhyun sa best friend niya.

aware si kyungsoo na pulang-pula ang mukha niya ngayon kung kaya’t hindi niya kayang harapin si chanyeol. sa sobrang hiya niya sa pangyayari ay hinatak niya na papasok sa loob ng university si baekhyun without looking back to check if chanyeol is still outside.

\--

first period na nila kyungsoo at baekhyun pero wala pa rin professor nila. hanggang ngayon tawang-tawa pa rin si baekhyun sa nangyari kanina halos maiyak na ang best friend ni kyungsoo sa kakatawa nito, “kyungja! HAHAHA ano ba yon? bakit may love u? hindi pa naman kayo mag-jowa. isa ka rin pa lang marupokpok. HAHAHAH!”

kyungsoo glared at his best friend, “manahimik ka nga. ang ingay ingay mo. hindi ko naman sinasadya yon, alam mo yung parang automatic na lang lumabas sa bibig ko yung love u. ganon!”

“sus, kyungsoo mga palusot mo. wala kang maloloko dito.” sasagot pa sana si kyungsoo sa pang-aasar na si baekhyun sakanya pero dumating na ang kanilang professor. buti naman magsisimula na ang klase at nanahimik na ang kanyang best friend pero makikita mo pa rin na nakangiti ito ng nakakaloko.

maya’t-maya pa naramdaman niyang nagvibrate ang phone niya. sinilip niya kung sino ang na-text sakanya at muntik na niyang mabitawan ang phone niya ng makita niya ang pangalan ni chanyeol. namamawis at nanginginig na binuksan niya ang text message nito.

**[chanyeol]:** soo, nakauwi na ako. 

_[kyungsoo]:_ haha. ge.

**[chanyeol]:** ang dry naman. :( akala ko pa naman, love mo na ako. may pa-love you ka pa kanina ah. 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung anong irereply niya kaya napagdesisyunan niya na lang na magpaalam na kay chanyeol. 

_[kyungsoo]:_ ha? ano, chanyeol. bye na. andito na professor namin.

[ **chanyeol]:** eto naman, inaasar lang kita. cute mo, soo. sige aral ka na ng mabuti para din sa future natin yan. ilysb. 

medyo nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo dun sa last word ng text message ni chanyeol. ilysb? i love you so bad yun diba? alam ni kyungsoo na hindi siya masyadong aware sa mga internet terminology pero sure siya na i love you so bad ang meaning ng ilysb. 

_[kyungsoo]: ilysb? chanyeol naman. wag ka ng mang-asar._

kabadong naghihintay ng reply ni chanyeol si kyungsoo. 

**[chanyeol]:** huh? I Love You Sinigang na Baboy kasi yon, soo. kung ano ano kasi iniisip mo. hahaha! ingat ka pauwi mamaya ha? 

natawa na lang si kyungsoo sa text messages nila ni chanyeol. ang lakas talaga mang-trip nito minsan pero alam naman niyang ginagawa lang ‘to ni chanyeol para mawala yung hiya niya sa nangyari kanina at maging comfortable ulit siya.

actually, isa ito sa mga nagustuhan ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol. yes at times, makulit at mapang-asar talaga siya, pero kyungsoo’s aware na ito ang way ni chanyeol na mapalagay ang loob niya sakanya and he’s actually doing a good job. hindi na nahihiya si kyungsoo kay chanyeol, minsan nga kapag hindi ito nangungulit sakanya hinahanap niya ang presence nito. it’s nice to have someone who can help him break out of his shell.

nawala na lang siya sa thoughts niya ng marinig niya ang boses ni baekhyun, “hoy, kyungja. laude muna bago landi.”

kyungsoo faced his best friend with a smug smile, “ano ka ba, baekhyun. kaya kong pagsabayin yan. basic.” then he shrugged.

natawa na lang si baekhyun sa reply ng best friend niya.

\--

pauwi na ngayon si kyungsoo at baekhyun, sabay silang dalawa dahil hindi masusundo ni chanyeol si kyungsoo since afternoon ang start ng klase niya. nakatanggap na lamang ng text si kyungsoo from chanyeol na mag-ingat siya sa pag-uwi nito.

habang asa jeep tinanong ni baekhyun si kung kailan niya sasagutin si chanyeol.

“actually, baek, hinihintay ko na lang siya na tanungin niya ako ulit. kasi sigurado na ako na gusto ko siya maging boyfriend. atsaka, boto na rin naman parents ko sakanya, bentang-benta rin mga jokes niya kay mama so bakit ko pa papatagalin diba?”

napangiti naman si baekhyun sa sagot ni kyungsoo, “kyunga, i’m so happy for you. deserve mo yan. support ako sa decision mo as your best friend.”

“thank you, baek. akalain mo may mabuting nadudulot din pala pagiging impulsive buyer ko no?” natawa na lang ang dalawang mag-best friend. 

\--

naging busy si kyungsoo the past few weeks dahil sa acads niya and nagsimula na rin magprepare ang theater club para sa performance na gagawin nila bago matapos ang semester. naguguilty na nga siya ng konti dahil feeling niya hindi niya masyadong nabibigyan ng oras si chanyeol.

chanyeol shoots him down whenever kyungsoo's thinking about it. inaassure niya si kyungsoo na ayos lang, na he understands na busy si kyungsoo at hindi naman siya basta-basta mawawala dahil lang sa busy ang taong nililigawan niya which never fails to make kyungsoo kilig. lagi niyang naiisip na ang swerte niya dahil nagustuhan siya ni chanyeol.

kyungsoo is sitting in front of his desk right now, nag-aaral para sa exams niya kinabukasan. pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata para magpahinga saglit ng maramdaman niyang nagvibrate ang phone niya.

"kyungsoo, baba ka. asa labas ako ng bahay niyo ngayon." napatayo bigla si kyungsoo ng mabasa niya ang text message ni chanyeol. napaisip siya kung ano ba ang pakay ni chanyeol since gabi na at ito ang first time na bumisita si chanyeol ng disoras ng gabi.

dali-daling inayos ni kyungsoo ang buhok at damit niya at bumaba para kitain si chanyeol. dahan-dahan siyang naglalakad sa living room nila dahil tulog na ang parents niya at ayaw niyang magising ang mga ito.

nakalabas na si kyungsoo mula sa loob ng bahay nila at nakita niya si chanyeol na nakasandal sa vespa nito. pagkabukas ni kyungsoo ng gate, ngumiti sa kanya si chanyeol sabay pakita ng mga take-out food galing sa mcdo. "surprise, nabasa ko kasi yung tweet mo na stressed ka & you're craving for mcdo."

nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo, speechless siya ngayon. naisip niya na sobrang thoughtful naman ni chanyeol para gawin sa kanya 'to. the said person snapped his fingers in front of him, "kyungsoo? okay ka lang ba? tulala ka dyan. ako lang 'to." sabay ngiti ng malaki.

natawa si kyungsoo at binuksan lalo ang gate nila para papasukin si chanyeol, "chanyeol, hindi mo naman kailangan gawin 'to. pero, maraming salamat. i appreciate it." sabay silang naglakad sa veranda ng bahay nila kyungsoo na kung saan may upuan at lamesa na pwede nilang pagkainan.

hinanda ni chanyeol lahat ng pagkain na binili niya for kyungsoo which consists most of his favorite food sa mcdo. alam ni chanyeol ang go-to-food niya since madalas silang kumain sa mcdo being a broke university student and all.

nag-gesture si chanyeol na umupo si kyungsoo after niyang ma-prepare lahat ng pagkain na binili niya. pagka-upo ni kyungsoo, nagpasalamat siya ulit kay chanyeol, "thank you talaga, yeol." chanyeol shrug, "you're welcome, kyungsoo. kain na tayo?"

nagsimula ng kumain si kyungsoo, sa dami ng pagkain na binili ni chanyeol feeling niya hindi nila mauubos lahat ng mga ito. he looked up para sabihin 'to kay chanyeol only to find the guy intently staring at him with a fond smile plastered on his face.

kyungsoo swallowed down his food before talking and he looked bashful, "chanyeol. wag mo nga akong titigan, nakakahiya." chanyeol grinned at him at nagsimula siyang kumuha ng fries, "sorry, ang saya mo kasing tignan habang kumakain. parang nagspa-sparkle mga mata mo."

kumain na silang dalawa kaya medyo tahimik pero the silence is comfortable. busog na busog na si kyungsoo pero halos may mga natira pang food, nag-insist si chanyeol na i-ref na lang ni kyungsoo ang mga natira para may almusal siya bukas.

they talked after eating. nagkwento si chanyeol about his sister na ikakasal na which kyungsoo got invited, about his acads, about how he loves writing and producing music. gustong-gusto niyang tinitignan si chanyeol habang nagkwekwento ito dahil sobrang passionate nito sa mga bagay na mahal niya.

and right there & then, narealize niya how he likes chanyeol a lot. how he would give everything for chanyeol to smile at him forever so kahit hindi pa nagtatanong ulit sakanya si chanyeol kyungsoo suddenly blurted out the words that chanyeol would love to hear, "chanyeol. sinasagot na kita."

syempre hindi inaasahan ni chanyeol na sasagutin siya ni kyungsoo tonight so napatigil siya sa pagkekwento and he gaped at kyungsoo, "ha? sinasagot mo na ako? totoo ba 'to? hindi 'to joke time?"

kyungsoo smiled at him, "chanyeol, hindi ako magbibiro sa ganitong bagay. boyfriend mo na ako." biglang napatayo si chanyeol at mukhang sisigaw ito kaya tumayo si kyungsoo para pigilan ang 'boyfriend' niya. "yeol, wag kang maingay. tulog na sila mama, baka magising sila."

dali-daling lumapit si chanyeol sa kanya para yakapin siya, "kyungsoo. boyfriend mo na ako? talaga?" kyungsoo nodded, "oo. kaya wag kang makulit baka bawiin ko."

nararamdaman ni kyungsoo ang heartbeat ni chanyeol because he's pressed on his chest & kyungsoo thinks, this is where he belong. alam niyang tama ang naging desisyon niya na sagutin si chanyeol.

chanyeol looked down at him & asked, "kyungsoo, can i kiss you?" nagtago ulit si kyungsoo sa chest ni chanyeol and he shyly nodded. seconds after naramdaman niya ang soft fingers ni chanyeol under his jaw forcing him to look up.

upon looking up chanyeol met him halfway. he felt chanyeol's soft lips against his. sabi nila when you kissed someone you like makakaramdam ka ng fireworks but kyungsoo thought they're wrong. kissing chanyeol felt like coming home, it was right, it was perfect, just two pair of lips meeting against each other communicating promises & a beautiful future.

chanyeol caressed kyungsoo's face after the kiss, "kyungsoo, my boyfriend."

\--

_epilogue_

****5 years later****

nakaharap nanaman si kyungsoo sa trusty laptop niya when he heard his boyfriend's deep voice, "soo! i'm home. asan ka?" he quickly close the website na nakaopen sa browser niya bago sumagot, "sa kwarto natin, yeol."

5 years na since chanyeol became kyungsoo's boyfriend. they're living together now. after graduating from college agad nakakuha ng job si chanyeol as a music producer sa isang sikat na entertainment and si kyungsoo naman isa ng kilalang theater artist ngayon, though hindi naging madali ang journey ni kyungsoo, madaming failure and rejections, he didn't give up. with the help of his supportive boyfriend din he was able to face all of the rejections he experienced.

kyungsoo looked up from his laptop dahil nakatayo na si chanyeol sa harap ng pintuan ng kwarto nila, eyeing him suspiciously, "don't tell me may inorder ka nanaman sa shopee & lazada, soo?" kyungsoo avoided chanyeol's intense gaze and he nervously laughs, "hindi ah. may pinapanood lang akong movie."

chanyeol walked toward him and he bent forward para i-kiss siya sa noo and then he snorted, "wag ako, soo. kilala na kita. ako nagbabayad ng orders mo diba? yung mga COD." totoo 'to, since madalas si chanyeol ang nasa bahay dahil mas flexible ang work schedule niya as a music producer, siya talaga ang madalas na nagbabayad ng COD orders ni kyungsoo.

after all this time, marupok pa din talaga si kyungsoo when it comes to online shopping. alam niya wala siyang magandang excuse, nakakalimutan niya lang talaga mang-iwan ng pambayad kay chanyeol since minsan sabay-sabay online orders niya.

kyungsoo pouted, "sorry na. lagi naman kita pinagluluto diba?" natigil ang kulitan ng dalawa nang makarinig sila ng 'delivery for mr. doh kyungsoo!' sa labas ng bahay nila. kyungsoo is confused, based sa recent online orders niya wala pang for delivery today. tumayo siya mula sa kama nila ni chanyeol para i-check kung ano ang package ang nai-deliver today. dahil tuloy-tuloy siya sa pintuan, he didn't notice chanyeol's nervous expression.

pagkalabas ni kyungsoo sa bahay nila sinalubong siya ng delivery guy na may dalang bouquet of orange blossoms & red roses takang-taka si kyungsoo kasi as far as he knows wala naman siyang inorder na bouquet & he's sure na wala siyang admirer.

kinuha niya ang bouquet at pumasok na sa loob ng bahay nila ni chanyeol. he looked for a card pero wala siyang nakita. sakto naman lumabas si chanyeol from their bedroom, "yeol, look. may bouquet ako. kanino naman kaya galing 'to?' confused na tanong ni kyungsoo sa sarili niya.

busy niyang kinakalkal ang bouquet looking for something kaya hindi niya napansin ang pagluhod ni chanyeol sa harap niya.

"kyungsoo." napatingin si kyungsoo sa nakaluhod niyang boyfriend habang naglabas si chanyeol ng singsing from his jean pocket. kyungsook took a sharp breath nang marealize niya ang nangyayari ngayon.

"kyungsoo, sa akin galing ang bouquet na yan. babe, we've been together for 5 years already & honestly sa tuwing tinitignan kita nakikita ko na tatanda tayo ng magkasama. maybe 30 years from now, pinipigilan pa rin kita sa online shopping habits mo & ako pa rin nagbabayad ng orders mo. soo, will you let me pay for your COD orders forever and spend the rest of your life with me?" binitawan ni kyungsoo ang bouquet na hawak niya to cradle chanyeol's face.

he gazed at his soon-to-be fiancé's eyes and tearily said, "yes. of course, yeol. i love you so much. mahal na mahal kita."

chanyeol stood up para isuot ang singsing sa ring finger ni kyungsoo and he lovingly kissed his fiancé. 5 years after, nakakaramdam pa rin ng kilig si kyungsoo whenever chanyeol kisses him. chanyeol kisses him as if he's drowning and kyungsoo's lips are his salvation. the kiss they shared is intense & passionate, puno ng pagmamahalan at pangako sa isa't-isa na walang bibitaw no matter what obstacles they may face as husbands.

they smiled against each other's lips, chanyeol gazed lovingly at his future husband, "mahal na mahal kita, kyungsoo. mula noon, hanggang ngayon, at magpakailanman.

[END]

_“soo, joke lang yung sinabi ko kanina ha?”_

_“ha? ano?”_

_“yung tungkol sa ako magbabayad ng COD orders mo habang buhay. kailangan ko pang mag-ipon para sa kasal natin. bawas-bawasan mo na ang pamimili sa shopee at lazada, sinasabi ko sa’yo wag kang nagpapaloko sa 6.6 o 7.7 sale nila. mahal kita, soo pero nagmumukha ng courier ‘tong sa bahay natin sa dami ng online orders mo.”_

_“chanyeol, ang oa naman. pero oo na, sige na. pero kasi.. nakabili na ako from 6.6 sale eh. promise, di na ako bibili sa 7.7 sale.”_

chanyeol just snorted kasi alam niyang kahit ilang promise pa ang gawin ni kyungsoo sure siya na by 12am ready ng mag-add to cart ang fiance niya during the 7.7 sale. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- syempre, bumili pa rin si kyungsoo during the 7.7. sale and yes, si chanyeol pa din ang nagbayad. (nakalimutan nanaman daw ni kyungsoo magiwan ng pera)  
> \- soundwave ring yung binigay ni chanyeol kay kyungsoo. "salamat, shopee" yung nakaengrave sa ring ni kyungsoo. chour. HAHA.  
> \- of course, nagluto ng sinigang na baboy si kyungsoo, yung favorite food ni chanyeol pang-sahol sa fiance niya after paying for his 7.7 COD orders.  
> \- sana all may chanyeol na may pa-free mcdo kapag stress ka.  
> \- chanyeol, the sinigang na baboy enthusiast.


End file.
